


Your Mouth Make a Hurricane

by Princessunicornblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #sorry not sorry, Arthur is a dick, Betrayal, M/M, Mick-centric, Submissive! Mick Davies, and a bad person, arthur is a liar, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessunicornblue/pseuds/Princessunicornblue
Summary: They always did say that his heart was his biggest weakness.





	Your Mouth Make a Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Title take from Lie by Halsey ft. Quavo
> 
> I honestly miss Mick and think he should have had a redemption period, or a longer screen time. This is my first time on this site so, let me know what you think.

_They always did say that his heart was his biggest weakness._

Arthur Ketch was a handsome man. A bit rude, a womanizer, unfeeling, and other negative characteristics, but nonetheless handsome. It was ironic to Mick that Arthur suddenly decided to be 'nice' to him.

It all started when Mick showed slight interest in the Winchester men and their angel friend. Arthur probably noticed that Mick's eyes lingered a little too long on a pair of pink, pouty lips, strong and wide shoulders, and technicolor eyes. It wasn't like it was Mick's fault. Those Winchesters sure were something to put his eyes on, they definitely had a gift for beauty.

When Mick and Arthur returned to their own American bunker, Arthur cornered him in Mick's private quarters.

"It seems that your eyes were a tad bit appreciative on those men, Mick." Arthur drawled.

Mick had unwillingly tensed for a moment before he forced himself to relax. It wasn't anything to report back to Doctor Hess. No, his eyes just strayed for a moment, just a moment.

"Well, those Americans do dress like woodsmen." Mick attempted a laugh to ease the atmosphere. Arthur's face was blank, it seemed he didn't like the joke.

"It's alright, Mick." Arthur slowly walked over and laid a gentle hand on Mick's shoulder. "I know what it is you want."

Mick could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. He had been found out, his weakness discovered, they wanted him dead, Arthur would kill him, his sins back to bit him in the-

"Breathe, Mick. No one is going to kill you. I am the only one who knows."

Mick took in a large breath. Had he been holding it in this whole time, had he been speaking aloud? How could he trust Arthur Ketch? Mick himself was still haunted by the test he had been put through, killing his own friend in cold blood. He still had nightmares about that day.

"What do you know?" Mick rasped.

Arthur's stoic face pulled into a pleasant smile, as if they were discussing the weather over tea.

"I know that you crave a man, not a woman. You hardly appreciate any beautiful women that pass you by. And your eyes stray a bit towards people of the male perspective, especially in the training rooms."

Mick had been utterly sure that no one had seen him. No one had noticed when he'd be observing the men in the training rooms, working up a sweat with their muscles pulling deliciously under their skin. He'd been especially sure that Arthur hadn't seen Mick watching him, admiring him from afar. Apparently, Mick was wrong.

"No, I'm only observing your fighting skills, so I can bring them to use in real-life applications." Mick mentally kicked himself in the head. Real-life applications. The only real-life applications Mick had were the activities he got into in the solidarity of his quarters.

A dark brow rose at Mick's foot-in-mouth retort to Arthur's on the spot assumptions.

"You prefer to not be in the field, you have no experience in any sort of violent combat," Arthur's hand started to move from Mick's shoulder and up to his nape as he spoke. "And you are about as fierce as a newborn kitten."

Just as Mick was about to protest Arthur's rude, and frankly uncalled for, assessment, Arthur pulled him forward. Their lips were only a breadth apart, Mick was stood slightly on his toes as Arthur wrapped an arm around his waist. Mick's breath puttered against Arthur's as blue eyes met brown.

"W-What are you doing?"

Arthur's lips brushed against Mick's as he whispered.

"Making your desires reality."

Arthur gave Mick a bruising kiss which left Mick boneless in his arms. Mick had wanted this for so long. Ever since they were adults moving on from Kendricks, Mick had wanted the other man to pull him into a hard kiss and hold him tightly. He'd often have looks at other men and wonder what it would be like for them to hold him down and have a rough tumble in bed, but Arthur Ketch was the one he wanted most. Arthur was the one he knew best, the one he trusted most to give him aches and bruises in the best of ways. He wanted it all from Arthur and was sure that his dreams wouldn't come true.

After that night together, Mick saw Arthur in a different light. Arthur was an excellent lover, gave Mick anything and everything he wanted, made sure that Mick wasn't hurt afterwards, and was sweet to him the whole time. Arthur was a dream come true and Mick couldn't wait to watch it all come to fruition.

But whenever Mick got to have a good thing, it was taken away from him before he could completely enjoy it.

Mick had a turn about for the Men of Letters code. The Winchesters had shown him that some monsters could be saved, that he didn't have to kill everything to save the world, that he had a choice. And when he was called to meet with Doctor Hess and Arthur, he attempted to make them see. Mick thought that Arthur would understand him, that he would accept a better way. But Arthur was never on his side, he had only seen a weakness in Mick and exploited it for his own gain.

"I know about your little infatuation with Mr. Ketch, in fact I asked him to entice you." Doctor Hess gave him a fake smile as Mick stumbled back from shock at her words. "You've become weak, Mr. Davies and you already know what that spells for you. We cannot have weak people in the Men of Letters."

Mick hadn't seen Arthur slip behind him, hadn't seen Doctor Hess' eyes quickly glance behind him, hadn't felt the ghost of a gun barrel behind his skull.

_They always did say that his heart was his biggest weakness._


End file.
